


Pharaoh Senku

by Megi5



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Everyone loves/respect Senku, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forgive potential mistakes in text, Harem, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, Just because it's Egypt I won't change names of characters, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pharaoh AU, Pharaoh Senku, Pining, Senku been with men and women, Senku believes in Egyptian gods and Science, Senku didn't have sexual interactions with everyone from harem, Senku is a good Pharaoh, Senku take care of his harem, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, adult characters, bi Senku, but I try to find mostly facts, english isn't my first language, for my and your comfort, harem drama, meantion of slaves, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megi5/pseuds/Megi5
Summary: Senku becomes new Pharaoh after death of previous Pharaoh Byakuya. He is just in his 20s but tries to make the best of given role. Sometimes it's motivating. Sometimes it's fun. Sometimes it's hard. Beside taking care of his people Senku also has his harem. Men and women there love or just respect Senku. Some people wants to be closer to Senku than others. Senku from time to time goes to slave market to buy someone new for his harem. He picks slaves which look mistreated, not needed for various reasons or if they look close to death. He gives them chance for better life. This is where he meets Gen.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome & Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome/Ruri (Dr. STONE), Ishigami Senku & Ruri, Ishigami Senku & guards, Ishigami Senku & not sexual relationships with part of his harem, Ishigami Senku & servants, Ishigami Senku/Amaryllis, Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku, Ishigami Senkuu/Nanami Ryuusui, Ishigami Senkuu/Saionji Ukyou, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Comments: 51
Kudos: 125





	1. Punishment or blessing

Hyoga in a hurry was walking through corridors. He passed big bedroom which belonged to men part of harem and stopped in front of bedroom which belonged to women part of harem. Man opened the door without walking inside. As guard he was strictly forbidden to do that. He didn’t like to disturb people sleeping but situation needed that and women inside knew how to react in moment like that.

\- Ruri – Hyoga whispered and hoped to not wake other women beside the one called.

\- Yeah? – woman with long straight blond hair got up from comfortable pillow and sit on the bed. She looked at Hyoga with her blue eyes. She yawned while covering her mouth. It was still the middle of the night.

\- It’s happening – Hyoga informed and Ruri nodded while fixing her hair to look a bit more presentable.

\- Pharaoh is having nightmares again? – Kohaku opened her eyes and looked worried at Hyoga and then Ruri.

\- Don’t worry. I will take care of that – older woman got up from bed.

\- You are so lucky to spend many nights with Pharaoh – Kohaku pouted a bit.

\- You know it’s nothing like that. I’m just lucky enough to be able to help him – Ruri left the room and followed Hyoga.

Ruri nodded politely towards Tsukasa guarding Pharaoh’s bedroom. He nodded to her back and after that all three heard another screem coming from room. Blonde looked at men with understanding now and slowly entered the room. Door was closed behind her. Ruri bowed whispering ,,My Pharaoh” and slowly approached big bed with many pillows and velvet bedding. She sat on edge of bed and looked at man laying in there. Pharaoh Senku wasn’t wearing anything beside white material covering his intimate parts. His white and green hair were all messy because of intense movement. Bedding was rolled down below legs. Room was dark but moonlight make sweat visible on tanned skin. 

Blonde slowly reached for Pharaoh’s hand and massaged her thumb over it. Man slowed down his breath and opened his eyes. He looked at Ruri and her soft gaze. Senku sighed realizing why is she here. He made a room in bed and gently pulled woman by her hand. She bowed again silently apologizing for intrusion and fully sat on big furniture. Red eyed man didn’t waste any time and laid him head on Ruri’s lap. He couldn’t help but also hug her waist. She reached for beddings and covered Pharaoh and herself. In sitting position she started quietly humming. She gently caressed his shoulders and neck until man relaxed a bit. Then Ruri stroked white and green hair. Slow breathing informed her about Senku finally being asleep.

\- Don’t go – Senku murmured when he felt Ruri trying to get up. She would never stay without his permission.

\- As you wish, my Pharaoh – Ruri bowed and lied down on bed. Senku hugged woman to himself and hide his head under her chin. She hugged him back and stroked his hair with one hand to help him fall asleep again. 

It’s been already two years since Pharaoh Byakuya passed away leaving his now 24 years old only son alone to rule their country. Senku didn’t expect to become Pharaoh while still being so young. Luckily thanks to sharp mind he was already participating and understanding things his father was doing. Byakuya and priests educated and prepared him very well in terms of skills. Cheerful attitude most of the time helped him hidding more troublesome emotions inside. Senku thought of them as illogical but missing his father sometimes was striking him more than it should. In moments like this he always called Ruri to help him calm down. She was really good at telling stories and singing. She also had this good and warm aura around her like Horus himself blessed her so she could help next Pharaoh in the most vulnerable moments which he doesn’t want to show anyone else. Everyone from harem and close guards knew about his little panic attacks but no one beside Ruri and Tsukasa who was witness of first night with nightmares saw Senku in that state. Ruri was one of Senku’s favorite women from his harem because of that. He genuinely liked her but not in romantic way. Ruler of country created special bond with this woman instead. He lets her see him in worst moments, listen to her stories and songs. He lets her touch him in comforting way. Pharaoh never kissed her nor desired her body. He didn’t want to ruin relationship they had. 

Senku also knew about Chrome having a crush on her. He was one of men from his harem. Too talented to be wasted as man in harem. Because of that Senku took Chrome as his student and teach him in scheduled moments. He also moved him from harem bedroon to room of his best architect Kaseki. Old man had role to teach Chrome when Pharaoh is too busy. Kaseki was behind project of pyramid for Byakuya. Chrome had to be taught to be able to project pyramid for Senku. Ruby eyed man wasn’t planning to go anywhere soon but building pyramid was always taking long time. Because of that present ruler was already working on way to improve building pyramides and shorten needed time. Senku believed in Chrome’s help with that. Brown haired man was in obvious way pining towards Ruri for months now. 

Pharaoh already had similar situation in his harem. One of men from harem called Taiju had a crush with one of women called Yuzuriha. Blonde also never invited brunette to his bedroom. Because feelings from that pair were mutual Senku married them and gave them home and land to start life together. Taiju was so grateful to his Pharaoh that he asked if he still can somehow work in palace. Since that day Taiju got promoted to be new guard protecting important people leaving palace for different reasons. Sadly Senku couldn’t let go of Ruri that easy. He wasn’t mentally ready. He feared if he will lose her then sooner of later his mind would crash and whole country would suffer. Senku knew feelings of Ruri and Chrome were mutual from observing them but pair itself didn’t know. They were witnesses to Taiju and Yuzuriha situation so Senku couldn’t give them false hope. He had two talks one on one with both of them to explain situation. They of course responded that Senku’s comfort in mind is more important right now and that he shouldn’t feel bad. Pharaoh was also hit two times with useless jargon about the other probably not liking them that much. He was only rolling his ruby eyes trying to not let frustration take over. Pharaoh was just glad they understand and patiently wait.

Senku woke up as soon as daylight was shining through even closed eyes. Ruri was still hugging him. He felt better now but little tightness was still there in his chest like bitter aftertaste of wine. Senku stroked long blond hair to wake Ruri in more playful way. She slowly opened her eyes and saw man smiling a bit. Woman responded in same way.

\- Horus punished me for being so weak yesterday by waking me up early today – Pharaoh joked.

\- Or Horus wanted to banish darkness from you as soon as possible and bless you with his warmth – Ruri countered.

\- Always positive huh? – man chuckled and sit up on bed.

\- How are you feeling? – she asked looking at ruby eyes to check true answer.

\- Better. I don’t really remember what nightmare was even about anymore. Something about being unable to do something. Really frustrating thing – Senku thought for a moment  
– Probably because of that I feel like doing something productive today.

\- You do that everyday – Ruri corrected and Pharaoh turned his head around to hide light blush.

\- No, no, no, I mean someting really productive. Maybe even life changing. Something what someone is unable to do – woman was already putting together what Paraoh is about to do – I will go to slave market today and pick someone new for my harem.

\- If you were any other Pharaoh that would sound so wrong and selfish – Ruri noticed knowing well that Senku treats his harem in special and more unique way compared to other pharaohs. Senku smirked slowly getting excited about today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy idea of Pharaoh Senku and are ready for some harem drama. He is kind but that doesn't mean he is easy to take. Comments below would be nice ;)
> 
> Chapters will be coming in irregular time but I will for sure post them.


	2. Call me Pharaoh Senku

Senku didn’t like company of many people in moments like that so Tsukasa as his best guard was only person allowed by his side. Both left fancy clothes in palace. Some simple robes and cloaks were all they need. Town was few kilometers away so they used chariot with two horses to get there. They stopped at the edge of the town to not bring attention. Senku got out of chariot and noticed a man who was walking from one person to another begging for some money. Pharaoh lightly tapped man’s shoulder. He looked at Senku with question showing on his face.

\- Honest job sounds better than disturbing people. If you will guard my chariot over here – Senku reached to his pocket and got out a little bag with few coins – You will get this and another one like that when I get back – he gave money to the man and he looked at Senku a bit shocked. Then he nodded, hide the bag and stand near wooden chariot.

\- What if he will steal it? – Tsukasa whispered when they walked into town.

\- People who try to steal got that characteristic look on their face. This man looked desperate but was more ready to beg than steal. I’m just giving him little lesson about other possibilities – Senku smirked and showed to Tsukasa another bag – I promised him another bag with same money but if he will pass this test he will get double of that money in second bag.

\- Something about honesty rewarding people? – Tsukasa asked with little smile.

\- Glad you follow – Senku hide money in pocket and checked if his green hair doesn’t stick out from the hood. Tsukasa really liked going to town with Senku because he always tried to motivate people who were experiencing hard time or were devoted to something but weren’t appreciate enough. Sometimes he was using good words and sometimes money.

Senku walked to stall with expensive gems. After quick look he spotted beutiful Lapis Lazuli. He already could imagine delicate necklace with few decorative points perfect for Ruri. He wanted to thank her somehow even if she already said multiple times that she isn’t doing it for presents. Handmade things were only items she couldn’t refuse thinking about time dedicated to make them. Senku wasn’t into making clothes. He was leaving that to specialists. But making jewellery was actually one of his favorite ways to spend free time. He felt more motivated while creating personalized jewellery for people in his harem. They were looking genuinely happy so he continued with his work. Some of people there also wear ordered shiny things. Some are stubborn enough to wear only ones designed by Pharaoh. Third group wear ordered things but couldn’t bring themselves to not wear at least one thing designed by Senku.

Pharaoh showed Tsukasa picked gem and he nodded with approval. Tall man thought he probably also tries to build more positive Energy before they enter one of the worst parts in town which was slave market. Both of them moved forward to destination place. Whole slave market wasn’t nice by any means but even this area was selected into high quality slaves which are being take care by owners to be be sold for high price. Middle type was chaos of varieties and also most popular. Both men got through crowd of people in middle class market. Senku tried to not look around and focus on getting to low class part of market to get to people with more needs. When they finally got there Pharaoh started staring one by one at slaves and owners standing on stands. They were loudly saying prices and qualities of people to sell. Culture of having slaves was too vast to fix it. Senku knew that and wanted to help at least some of them. He was looking for slaves which look mistreated, not needed for various reasons or if they look close to death. It was hard to pick just one.

\- Are we looking for a woman or a man? – Tsukasa asked also starring at slaves.

\- Doesn’t matter. We look for person in need – Senku answered slowly feeling anxiety building up in his chest.

\- DON’T JUST HIDE THERE YOU SPAWN OF APOPIS! – screamed deep voice followed by loud slap of whip somewhere on Senku’s right.

Senku turned in direction of muffled whimper. Chunky man tried to lift from the ground one of his slaves which was tied by his wrists. There were fresh strippes on his forearms from whip. He was trying to cover his face. Upper half of his body tried to not shake but legs were betraying him. Senku moved towards them followed by Tsukasa. Old man noticed potential customers and smiled hiding whip behind his back.

\- Good day – old man said in cheerful tone – Are you maybe interested in one of my slaves? I can guarantee you that all of them are very submissive and ready for any order from you. Either serve you in work or bed.

\- Submissive huh? – Senku crossed his arms and looked at slave who was still covering his face.

\- Ohh this one is an exception which I’m still working on. I would recommend you few really nice women… - man noticed hooded man is still looking at same slave – Where are your manners?! Generous man is looking at you! – he pulled rope to lower hands of his slave.

Pharaoh finally had chance to take a look at disobedient slave. He was really thin. To the point of ribbs slightly showing in his chest. He was only wearing dirty material around his waist. Skin was tanned and covered in bruises. Few were fresh while other tired to already fade away. Slave had straight pitch black hair which were reaching to half of his neck. Senku really had to double check and look again at chest of that person because when he looked at his face he noticed more feminine features. Long lashes, thin eyebrows, pinkish lips, deep blue eyes and a bit sunken cheeks because of lack of proper weight. Senku wanted to believe he is a man despite his looks unless old man was about to surprise him and say he is actually a woman. It wasn’t so weird for owners to expose breasts of women slaves or even show them fully naked no matter if they were men or women. Owners tried to get attention of people interested in slaves for sexual purposes.

\- I really wouldn’t recommend this one. He isn’t ready – here comes confirmation from old man about gender – He would only give you problems or even curse you with dark magic.

\- Dark magic? – Senku couldn’t hold a chuckle.

\- I wouldn’t be surprised if he was spawn of Apopis himself and not normal human – said man with disgust and slave curled in himself. He clearly didn’t like to be called like that – He really makes weird things with stuff. 

\- I will buy him – said Senku suddenly. Slave lifted his shocked eyes.

\- Didn’t you hear what I just said? I really have more suitable slaves for you here – old man was actually surprised.

\- Are you trying to sold me what you want or you will sold me what I want?! – Pharaoh was slowly losing his patience. Tsukasa was getting ready for any suspicious move from old man.

\- Or course not – chunky man responded and untaied rope on leg of a slave which keept him from running away – You are really lucky today. Don’t ruin this – he whispered to black haired man – That would be… - he turned towards Senku and Tsukasa just gave to owner bigger bag with many gold coins – That would be enough – he smiled seeing more money than he was going to ask for.

\- Alright, let’s go – ruby eyed man clapped feeling deal is finally made.

Pharaoh reached forward and the moment owner wanted to give rope to Senku and let go of it slave in split second started sprinting. Rope slipped from Senku’s hand and he just looked towards runaway. It took maybe three of Tsukasa’s big steps before he grabbed rope still flaying behind running slave. Black haired man felt pulling force behind him and in next moment he hit the ground when rope ended. He coughed because of air leaving his lungs all of a sudden. Back hurt from impact. He tried not to start crying on the spot. It was his only chance for years to run away and it failed because of monster strength of a man holding him.

\- You disgrace on my reputation! – old man screamed ready to again hit slave with his whip but Senku stood in the way between them. Tsukasa grabbed wrist of owner before he could smack Pharaoh with whip even by accident.

\- I believe this slave was just sold and you have no right to hit him anymore – Tsukasa grumbled – Now he is OUR problem not yours.

\- I’m trully sorry – old man responded feeling how blood can’t reach his hand because of thight grip. Long haired man finally let go.

\- I will be holding him – Tsukasa suggested showing rope in his other hand and Senku nodded. Slave was already on his feet but still keep his eyes on the ground.

Slave obediently moved behind two men that just bought him. He feared being hit by taller man. Landing on the ground was already enough for him. Only shorter man was peeking at him from time to time while walking. They left slave market and then ended up on the edge of town. Group stopped near wooden chariton which was guarded by another man. Shorter hooded one gave him little bag with money. The other looked shocked when he checked inside of material and started repeating nodding. Shorted man just waved his hand and mentioned something about architect but too quiet to really hear. Man nodded again and left. Slave started thinking he ended up with someone rich because he was tossing money left and right. He already felt disgusted inside thinking about what he could do to him. 

\- You okay? – soft voice brought back slave to reality and he looked into red eyes in front of him. Well that was really unique colour for eyes. Almost like two rubies.

\- I will be ok if you let me go right now – slave finally spoke in not friendly manner.

\- I will if you won’t like the place I plan to take you – Senku assured with little smirk. Black haired man was honestly surprised at answer he wasn’t expecting at all.

\- Nice joke. I almost believed you – slave turned his head to the side.

\- Don’t speak to him like that! – Tsukasa warned.

\- Easy Tsukasa – Senku lifted his arms like he would try to tame wild lion – He will find out for himself if he doesn’t belive now – he jumped on chariton.

\- I swear if you will try to do anything funny while ridding in chariton you will walk behind it – brown haired man warned again and pulled slave to get on chariton.

\- I’m gonna ride on it? – slave was honestly surprised. He was always walking behind any transport.

\- You really want to walk? We have few kilometers ahead – Senku informed and slave hurried to sit on the edge of chariton – I thought so.

Tsukasa finally gave signal to horses to move. Still impresed at the fact that man was really guarding their chariton this whole time. He got his extra money and Senku recommended him to find architect Kaseki if he was looking for a job. Old man really liked honest and dedicated to work people. Pharaoh was planning to save just one life today but Tsukasa got feeling Senku saved today two men. Slave luckily wasn’t trying to jump off or lead to accident. All three stayed quiet most of the ride. Pharaoh was only looking at new met person. He felt this stare on his back but didn’t dare to look back at him.

\- So what’s your name? – Senku asked suddenly. 

\- Gen – slave answered and looked at shorter man who turned his gaze at something in front of horses. Interested Gen stood up while holding side of chariton. He noticed beautiful residence which might as well be palace but black haired man never saw real palace. He started thinking his new owner was richer than he thought.

\- And you? – Gen dared to ask and man smirked while pulling his hood down and fixing his hair. Another unique thing about him. His hair was white with green tips. Man finally focused on him again.

\- From now you can call me Pharaoh Senku – blonde answered and Gen because of surprise couldn’t keep his jaw from dropping. Pharaoh laughed at expected reaction and chariton finally reached walls surrounding royal territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apopis is a demon of darkness and chaos. Symbol of dark forces. Gen was called like that because of his ,,dark magic" and being problematic.
> 
> I'm really sorry about part with abuse of slaves. That would never happen again since Gen is now safe with Senku.
> 
> Chapters will be coming in irregular time but I will for sure post them. Comments below would be nice ;)


	3. Mather’s love

\- Kinro, Ginro, he is not allowed to enter gardens without at least one of you – said Senku when they stopped in front of main door of palace.

\- Yes, my Pharaoh – guards of main door answered in unison and opened the door.

\- So I’m trapped here no matter what and you think I will like it? – Gen clicked his tongue. In a moment Tsukasa pushed Gen to the closest pillar.

\- I was really holding back because we were in a public and you weren’t aware who you are talking to but now truth is on a table. You are in a palace of Pharaoh Senku. You will be addressing him as ,,My Pharaoh” or ,,Pharaoh Senku” and not talk anything you want like to familiar companion. Understand? – Tsukasa warned having enough of disrespect towards Pharaoh.

\- Tsukasa, you know you could explain that without violance? That part of Gen’s life should stay on the market and be forgotten here – said Senku while crossing his arms.

\- My apologies – Tsukasa let go of Gen and bowed to Pharaoh.

\- That’s why you aren’t in charge of explaining rules – Senku smiled and noticed Hyoga coming towards them – Right now I really need a relaxing bath. Send Kohaku and Amaryllis to me. Ask Nikki and Homura to help Gen in bath and after that leave Gen under Lillian’s care. I will be in my room working so I don’t want anyone disturbing me. In the evening I want to see my whole harem for dinner. Francois shall prepare everyone favorite food. Also little dance show would be nice – Senku listed orders and left with Hyoga. Gen looked at Tsukasa to see him only nodding. He probably remembered all that. Black haired man got already lost at mention of bath with girls. He really doesn’t like walking naked in front of anyone.

Constant switching between kind and warning words was really confusing to Gen. Pharaoh was relaxed towards many things but there was also Tsukasa with lack of trust but respect towards his ruler. Was he warning him because Pharaoh deserved respect or something horrible would happen if Gen would cross the line? Acting kind to make someone lower their guard and then do something horrible to them was possible option. Especially towards slaves but most of the time owners didn’t care about opinions about them. Playing kind as way of messing in head was even more cruel. 

Gen had no idea what type of Pharaoh Senku is. Harems were there to satisfy ruler in any way he wants and bear children. Women could work on this extra goal. Men could be there for rougher needs. Gen felt shiver going through his spine. Pharaoh wanted him to take a bath. What if he was bought for one time adventure? Gen also heard something about party. He already created a plan to somehow steal one of knifes and protect himself if he will be called to Pharaoh’s bedroom. He didn’t want to be forced to anything or even worse be forced to horrible things and then get killed right after. He wasn’t going without a fight. For now he had to do everything they wanted him to do. Without something sharp he could get himself killed even sooner if he will step out of line.

To Gen’s surprise Tsukasa finally untied rope around his wrists. Skin around them was red and looked like it needed time to fade. Black haired man just followed him through corridors. After incident on slave market he already knew running is useless. Taller man stopped in front of one door and called for four women Pharaoh mentioned. The one with blond hair tied in ponytail and one with black hair gave Gen single judging gaze and hurried through corridor probably towards Pharaoh’s bath. Man sighed thinking those two were probably ones of blonde’s favorites. Other blonde waman with braids smiled at Gen. The one with pinkish hair just looked bored like she had better things to do.

\- Help him bath because there would be more work – Tsukasa looked at Gen covered in dirt from landing on the ground after failed escape – and them lead him to Lillian. After that inform everyone about party this evening. Pharaoh would like to enjoy dance and music.

\- Alright honey – blonde looked at Gen with a smile and hugged one of his arms – We will make you beautiful – she pulled Gen to move and Homura followed. Tsukasa moved in different direction to meet up with Francois and ask about the food.

Women and Gen finally entered room for bathing. It was spatial and so bright because of white colour everywhere. There was much and don’t much things in there at the same time. Big bathing pool in the middle with benches around it. In the corner stood smaller bathtub. On shelves were folded towels, not big buckets, brushes in different sizes, soap and little phials with perfume, oils and probably other things to take care of skin and hair. Baskets in one of corners were probably for dirty clothes. Recesses in the walls were holding candles now not burning because it was still too early. Little table had prepared fruits on plates. It was yesterday when Gen had last meal type thing which wasn’t even enough to fill him but just keep him alive. He prayed to not jump to those fruits and he begged his stomach to not make any noise. Still it was the most beautiful bath he ever seen and wondered how much more beautiful it is with lighted candles.

\- Can I bath by myself? – Gen almost squealed when Homura grabbed material around his waist ready to take it off.

\- Maybe next time because now we don’t have much time – blonde answered and took two buckets and few things for cleaning.

\- It’s really uncomfortable to walk around naked especially around stranger women – black haired man was holding onto his only piece of clothing.

\- Ohh we aren’t strangers. I’m Nikki – blonde put hand on her chest.

\- Gen – he introduced himself and all of a sudden woman with pinkish hair ripped material around Gen taking advantage of his focus on Nikki.

\- Homura, nice to meet you – woman smirked seeing Gen trying to cover himself with hands. She threw matarial near basket - Anything that is left out of place here will be later thrown out by cleaning servants. Easy rule to keep place clean. Remember that for the future.

\- Forgive her. Everyone is getting used to seeing others naked sooner or later because many people can bath here at the same time – Nikki informed while preparing water in smaller bath – Here we will brush from you most of the dirt. Other time you will be allowed to bath in the pool.

\- Only if you won’t touch my personal spaces. I can take care of that myself – Gen was slowly getting annoyed. Women just nodded being fine with that.

Gen got into bath and thought he will melt on the spot. He doesn’t remember his last time cleaning in warm water. It felt nice and relaxing. Paradise ended in the moment when Nikki and Homura grabbed brushes to start clening all the dirt on Gen’s skin. Blonde was trying to be delicate and was using only little force. Meanwhile pink haired one wasn’t holding back and was using more force making this a bit painful. It was kinda funny from Gen’s perspective because Nikki was pretty muscular while Homura was short and thin beside curves where woman should have them. They also cleaned his hair while he cleaned his personal spaces with soap. He stood up when they needed to pour on him clean water. Gen got out of bathtub somehow feeling lighter after getting rid of all the dirt. He finally got white towel to cover himself.

\- I think lavender oil would suit you – Nikki opened little bottle and showed it to Gen. He smelled it for few seconds.

\- Yeah, I like that – he smiled and let women massage oil into his skin. If felt nice beside touching his bruises by accident. He was still surprised they didn’t make any comment about that. While Homura was teasing him a bit she wasn’t digging into uncomfortable stuff. Gen was slowly getting fond of these women in friendly way.

\- I wonder what Lillian will do with you – Nikki sounded excited. If she was happy then it wasn’t probably anything bad so Gen felt fine in trying to get some information.

\- Tsukasa mentioned her so can I ask who Lillian is? – Gen looked at Nikki.

\- Ohh Lillian is guardian of harem – Nikki started explaining - Before she was one of favorite women of previous Pharaoh Byakuya’s harem who sadly passed away two years ago. Pharaoh Senku didn’t want closer relations with his father’s harem so those who wanted to leave left with enough money to buy place to live and get by. Rest of them wanted to stay but now are servants and help with cleaning, sewing, cooking and other stuff. Lillian wanted to stay and take care of Pharaoh Senku’s harem he selected by himself. Pharaoh’s mother actually passed away during birth and Lillian was the one to take care of him because her baby didn’t survive first month after being born too early and still small. She was devastated after losing her child. Pharaoh Senku’s mother in her dying moment wanted Lillian to take care of her baby even if back in their days they were competing against each other for Pharaoh Byakuya’s feelings. Lillian was still able to feed the baby. She thinks of him as her son and he treats her like his mother. He gave her chance to leave after his father’s death but she wanted to stay and support him. So she isn’t part of harem anymore but guardian of harem. She checks if we are following rules and also mentor us in manners, dance, singing and playing instruments. She is very talented. Probably one of reasons why Pharaoh Byakuya loved her so much. She also take care about our appearance in front of Pharaoh and give little tips from time to time about what we shouldn’t do in front of Pharaoh. She doesn’t tell us what would make him happy. It’s kinda our job to figure it out and keep it for yourself or share with others.

\- Wow that was whole story – said Gen when Nikki fell silent for longer moment showing she is done with talking.

\- I told you now so you won’t ask unnecessary questions to Lillian. It’s too painful for her to talk about it. She only talks about Pharaoh Byakuya with his son – Nikki added with more serious face.

\- I really appreciate your concern for me. So are we going to her right after that? I don’t have any clothes – Gen pointed on his towel.

\- You don’t have to worry. It’s harem part of palace and no one out of it will see you. Maybe beside few guards, servants and cooks – blonde counted on her fingers with smile.

\- Still many people – Gen bit his bottom lip.

\- That’s why we have to hurry – Homura started putting cleaning items on proper places.

\- Can I at least have an apple? – Gen shly pointed at plate with fruits.

\- Of course you can – Nikki laughed and tossed apple to Gen. Man quickly sunk his teeth in it.


	4. Metamorphosis

Gen left bathroom with Nikki and Homura. All three moved through long corridor. Man was lucky enough to not be seen by anyone with just towel around him. Nikki knocked on the door. Voice inside gave her permission. They walked inside. Room looked like it’s whole purpose was to dress there. There were so many clothes for women and men. Some put together as done sets and some waiting to make new sets or change those already done. There were mirrors, pillows, things for make up and stylizing hair. Chest in the back was probably filled with jewellery. Walls were in sunny colour and lighting was better to see properly in every time of the day.

On one of pillows was sitting woman maybe in her 30s. She had long beautiful blond hair and round blue eyes. She was dressed in blue robe which was reaching the ground. Her shoulders were covered in white see through material. She wore gold jewellery on her neck, arms, ankles, head and one ring on finger. Back of her feet were protected by delicate sandals with gold strings. If Gen didn’t know she is a human he would thought of her as maybe goddess of Nile.

\- Hi Gen, my name is Lillian and Senku told me you will visit me today – woman stood up and visitors walked to her. Just by hearing only Pharaoh’s name Gen understood how close they were to each other – I was so excited to meet you. I see girls already helped you in bath – all of a sudden she squished his cheeks with her hands and did few little circles with thumbs on skin – Well look at you. What a beauty. My son really has a good taste – Gen couldn’t keep little blush slowly growing on his cheeks. He wasn’t used to compliments – If Senku didn’t tell me you are a man I could mistook you for a woman. Don’t take me wrong. Your body clearly says you are a man but you have such pretty facial features. It’s been long since I could transform someone’s appearance to look even more beautiful.

\- So what will you do to me? – Gen asked not sure if he was more scared or excited. His stomach was twisting after hearing so many nice things.

\- Glad you ask – Lillian grabbed Gen by his hand and pushed him to sit on pillows. Gen could see his reflection in the mirror. His small smile dropped. Black hair were messy, cheeks sunken, litte shades were right under eyes. Bruises and ribs were visible on his half naked body – What you see? – woman sat behind him.

\- A mess – he answered fully believing that.

\- And you know what I see? Potential! – Lillian added and touched his hair – What you see is effect of treating you in bad way. I see kinda beyond that. Bruises will fade away. Chest and cheeks will fill gaps after few meals. Bags under eyes will also fade away with some sleep. Right now I can cover everything with proper make up and clothes so you can see visualization of how will you look in very near future – Lillian thought for a bit while looking at Gen’s reflection – What would you think about embracing your feminine and manly features at the same time?

\- I don’t know… - Gen had hard time to imagine any change in himself.

\- We would start with your hair. How about cutting it shorter here – Lillian moved left side of Gen’s hair to the back – Right side I would leave almost the same as it is with small change. Would you like to dye your right side of hair to white? That could symbolize perfect blend of your features.

\- That sounds… actually good – Gen smiled a bit.

\- I will also correct your eyebrows and put some kohl around your eyes. I would even test some warm brown shades for your eyelids. I can also hide a bit those sunken cheeks – Lillian added and smelled Gen for a bit – Do I smell lavender? You like them?

\- I mean I think it’s nice – he answered.

\- Then I have an idea – Lillian looked at girls behind them – Nikki look for lavender clothes in both men and women sections. Blonde moved towards clothes in a second clearly excited – Homura look for jewellery that could hide most visible bruises. Bracelets for whole wrists are a must.

\- Of course – Homura nodded and started looking through things in chest. Gen was impressed by Lillian’s leadership. She was able to order people but they acted like she just made kind suggestion and not an order. Following her felt natural. If she was responsible for raising Pharaoh Senku then Gen wondered if he was taught to order people in similar way. For what he saw Pharaoh sounded a bit more organized. Lillian’s orders were all over the place while Pahraoh Senku numbered whole list of orders for Tsukasa with route to fallow so guard wouldn’t run all over palace but just go step by step.

With some time Lillian cut some hair on Gen’s left side and then dyed white other half. She didn’t want to let this man see himself just yet. It was time of metamorphosis after all. Older woman picked lavender robe without sleves. Only thin stings were holding it on his shoulders. Gold stripe was tied around his waist and lose material was going down his robe. Homura found gold bracelets for whole forearms. They were a bit heavy but at least were covering his bruises. Same but shorter one were now on his ankles and arms above elbows. Lillian also had big beautiful earrings to use but asked Gen beforehand if he wanted to pierce his ears to be able to wear them. He agreed to do this and it hurt just a little. Earrings were also a bit heavier than expected. As last part Lillian finished make up on Gen’s face.

\- And done – Lillian announced leaving kohl on small table – You can look – Gen was a bit scared but all tree women around, even Homura looked mesmerized. 

Man finally turned around to look at his reflection. Gen couldn’t hold gasp coming out of his mouth. He almost couldn’t recognize himself. Blue eyed man touched lightly his cheek to make sure it’s him. He understood what Lillian thought about feminine and manly features. Man wasn’t sure if he looked pretty or handsome. Probably a bit more pretty. Now Gen was also confident about lavender being one of his colours. Sharp lines made from kohl really added character to his dark blue eyes. He touched his hair. They were so soft. Hairstyle was kinda weird but somehow it worked for him. For a second he thought what would Pharaoh think of him now. He slapped himself in mind to stop thinking like that. Gen wasn’t the only one who didn’t introduce himself in full glory. Pharaoh was back then almost completely covered. Only for a moment he saw ruby like eyes and white hair with green tips. He was afraid to stare for longer time. Gen changed so much in few hours so probably blonde will show up looking like real Pharaoh next time he sees him.

\- I… - Gen had to ask – I heard about some kind of party.

\- That’s right – Lillian looked at Nikki and Homura – You two can go back prepare for dinner. I will go with Gen – women bowed and left the room – You are ready in terms of look but you probably never had lesson about how to act around royalty.

\- No – Gen admitted.

\- That’s why I will give you quick first lesson before dinner. We have around two hours left – Lillian sat on pillows again with Gen – Few things about when you will enter and where you will sit. How to address certain people. What can you say and what not. Where you can look and where not. How to act near table. How to eat – Lillian tried to gather ideas – I could talk for hours about each of those topics but we have just two hours so I will teach you enough to survive tonight and hope my son won’t get mad at you and leave party happy probably with someone.

\- With someone? – Gen felt a little shiver.

\- Don’t worry – woman waved her hand – Of course he won’t pick you tonight. You are too new with everything – she took a quick look at Gen – What? Are you already so itchy to enter my son’s bedroom? – she laughed seeing how Gen’s full face is turning red from blush – I’m just joking. Don’t worry about it. I usually sit beside Senku but tonight I will sit next to you to help in need.

\- Thank you – Gen felt a bit calmer but he still felt this party even if it sound fun it could be hard to survive by somoene new. He really wanted to see tomorrow so he focused on Lillian’s lesson.

Gen was more nervous than he thought. He had to wait with Lillian until whole harem will enter room prepared for party. He counted six women and four men so he was fifth. At first he thought that’s surprisingly low numer. He expected harem to be bigger but on second thought he found out Pharaoh was ruling for just two years and made some changes in harem. In two years he gathered there eleven people. With that thought it seemed big. All of them were wearing colourful clothes with shiny jewellery. Gen all of a sudden stopped feeling like special someone. Probably all of them went through transformation of appearance thanks to Lillian. Beauty was a word he would describe literally every single person there. Even Nikki and Homura after dressing up looked almost like different people. Some of them make sneak peek at him interested in finding out who he is. Lillian patted back of tense Gen. For now there was no sight of Pharaoh Senku but he knew blonde will show up last anyway. 

Lillian finally moved and Gen followed her. They entered big sized room. Walls were red to add a bit more warmth and darkness. Burning torches were giving only light. They were still slightly covered to not burn anything. Few big plants were in the corners. Gen never seen so many pillows in one room. They were also if different colours and sizes. Short but big tables with gold decorations around sides and legs were filled with many types of food. The smell was already making his stomach want to scream. In the middle was stage looking place probably for dance shows. People divided themselves into two groups. Difference wasn’t gender because both groups were mixed. Lillian explained that one group was a step closer to Pharaoh so they were allowed to sit near his table. Gen counted three women and two men there. For some reason Lillian didn’t explain what ,,step closer” meant. Behind other table were sitting also three women and two men. All of them stood up seeing Lillian and bowed to her. She nodded to them back and let them sit again. Everyone looked at Gen when he sat with Lillian behind smaller third table. It still had more food on top than Gen probably ever ate in his entire life. Everything also looked delicious.

\- I know you are probably hungry but try to hold yourself from eating like an animal. You will be in Pharaoh’s presence anytime soon – Lillian whispered to Gen when she saw his twitching legs under material - I promise you can eat tonight as much as you want. 

\- Attention! – said loud and manly voice at the entrance. Everyone again stood up and bowed without looking who is coming. Lillian did the same and Gen followed despite his shaking legs. Why was he so scared? He just met Pharaoh this morning and talked to him in very rude way. Ahh right! That was the reason why he was now scared knowing he is a Pharaoh. Now he will see him in full glory and wondered if his attitude will change – The sun on earth with Horus blessing! Lord of the horizons! Pharaoh Senku! – announced same silver haired man Gen saw while entering palace. He looked almost as scary as Tsukasa but at the same time he looked like the type who would ignore most of the things.

Pharaoh Senku entered room and still no one dared lift their heads. Gen couldn’t hold it and lifted his head just a bit to be able to see him. Senku was wearing white material around his waist and gold belt around it. There was nothing covering his chest beside thin white cloak slightly laying on shoulders. His collarbone was hidden under probably heavy gold necklace in shape of a fan. There was another one but longer and thinner on top of that with Ankh symbol at the end. Pharaoh also had gold bracelets on wrists, above elbows and long earrings. Most impressive was crown with cobra in the front. White hair with green tips could easily stay spiky above that. Tanned skin was really contrasting with white material. Pharaoh walked in simple sandals to not hurt his feet. Blonde moved his cloak and sat behind table in the middle. He noticed Gen staring and looked at him with his ruby eyes. Gen in an instant lowered his gaze to the ground. He felt drop of sweat falling down his face. Pharaoh for sure noticed him looking when he shouldn’t. Pharaoh clapped in his hands and finally everyone sat down and lifted their heads. Gen felt relieved after getting no comment from Pharaoh.

\- Everything looks delicious. Send later praise from me to Francois – Pharaoh was first one to say anything.

\- Yes, my Pharaoh – Hyoga nodded and stood in same place. He was probably only guard for the party.

\- Today we have special occasion for a party – Senku tried to relax a bit on his pillow – We have new person in my harem – he pointed at Gen with his whole hand – His name is Gen – bicoloured man bowed again – I hope you all will get along. Lillian isn’t only person to help him get used to new place and rules – everyone bowed again. Pharaoh looked at Gen – I don’t think you will remember right away but let’s get all formal things out – Senku started showing people sitting behind his table – Kohaku, Amaryllis, Ruri, Ukyo and Ryusui – Paraoh looked at other table hoping everyone will at least lift their hands – Kirisame, Nikki, Homura, Mozu and Matsukaze – each of them gave little hand waves – One last thing – Pharaoh reached for small bag behind his belt – This is for you – he gave it to Ruri. Woman reached inside material and took out little necklace with Lapis Lazuli gem and decorative elements around it. Everyone gasped in genuine way. Gen thought they sound like Pharaoh make that necklace by his own hands. Blue eyed man looked at Lillian and she had proud ,,Yes, he did” answer written all over her face. Gen was another person shocked. Was this ,,work” Pharaoh mentioned while ordering Tsukasa? Pharaoh making jewellery in his spare time was actually interesting.

\- It was unnecessary – Ruri said while looking at gem and Pharaoh back and forth.

\- In some way what you did lead to what is happening now. Just take it. Unless you don’t like it – Gen could swear Pharaoh looked afraid of Ruri’s opinion for a second.

\- No, it’s beautiful – Ruri answered and put present on her neck – Thank you, my Pharaoh – she bowed with a smile.

\- All formal stuff are finally behind us. Let’s have some fun – Senku smirked reaching for vase of wine.


	5. The party

Gen knew party is happening because he was new person in harem but surprisingly he wasn’t getting much attention because of that. First part was dance performed by Kohaku, Ruri and Amaryllis. All three left places behind Pharaoh’s table. It could be enough of a proof that people from there were closer to him in relations. Two blondes were probably sisters. Gen wondered if they were fighting over Pharaoh. It was hard to determine which one he liked more. He asked for Kohaku during bath time but now he gave present to Ruri. Women danced parts of music in more energetic way but rest of it was more sensual. Ruby eyes gave them full attention and followed their movements. One could think he watched out of respect for hard work but he also enjoyed it. 

Matsukaze, Kirisame and Nikki were the ones playing on three different instruments. Others were enjoying their food and wine. Only Ryusui and Ukyo were feeding Pharaoh from time to time and keep his cup with wine full. Gen was taking advantage of no eyes on him to eat as much as he wants. It was hard to not eat fast. Everything tasted delicious. He wanted to try everything what was on table. That was for sure best food he ever had in his life. When three women stopped dancing after few songs and sat behind table slightly sweating, others changed places. Mozu, Homura and Ryusui took over instruments and Lillian walked to the middle of the room to sing. That should give others time to enjoy music and food. Gen noticed how Pharaoh with a smile was caressing women’s cheeks from sweat and fixing their hair or bangs that fall out of place. Only Ruri got just headpat instead of touching her face. For some reason it felt more platonic than romantic like with other girls. He was murmuring something to them. Probably praises for their dance. 

Gen was a bit confused. Ruri was getting presents but not romantic affection. She had to have other reason to be on Pharaoh’s table if it wasn’t romantic. Gen was really enjoying Lillian’s song. It just hit him now and he believed that Lillian is very talented. That beautiful dance happened thanks to her lessons. Similar with music keeping them in the good and relaxed mood. Now she was also singing. When Lillian finished it was time for more free fun. People from both tables could eat, drink wine, dance how they want and swap instruments. They were also freely talking and laughing together. 

\- I will sit and talk with my son for some time – Lillian informed Gen and he nodded. She stood up and joined little group with Pharaoh, Kohaku, Amaryllis and Ukyo in it. Gen all of a sudden started feeling awkward and alone without Lillian. He wasn’t sure what to do. 

\- Gen – Pharaoh called and blue eyed man lifted his gaze. It was first time since beginning of the party that Pharaoh gave him any attention. Man wasn’t sure what to expect – You can join others – he pointed bigger group and turned his attention back to Lillian. 

\- Come on! Sit with us – Ryusui waved his hand and made some space next to him. Gen stood up and sit on showed place – Are you so shy because you are new? 

\- No, he is terrified of thinking what Pharaoh would do to him if he will move – Mozu guessed. In some way he was true but Gen didn’t want to confirm it. 

\- Now it’s you who is scaring him – Kirisame scolded him – Pharaoh isn’t that cruel. 

\- Unless someone gets him mad. Then poor soul gonna work their butt – Homura added looking at Gen.

\- Everyone we didn’t invite Gen here to scare him and badmouth Pharaoh Senku – Ruri warned in confident way - They both don't deserve it.

\- About that, you got really beautiful necklace from him – Nikki pointed at blue gem. Ruri blushed a bit – What did you do to earn that?

\- Really nothing new – Ruri moved gem in her hands – He made this. I couldn’t refuse.

\- Pharaoh is making shiny things? – Gen asked.

\- You have no idea! He has talent for it – Ryusui showed off his gold bracelet placed above elbow. It was in shape of a snake going around arm two times. Scales were all visible and eyes were made from little red gems – This one is my favorite. Reminds me of Pharaoh and his piercing eyes – Gen looked at bracelet amazed. Then he turned his eyes at others and all of them presented some of their rings, necklaces, bracelets, earrings and brooches. Everything looked unique and beautiful in their own way.

\- We get at least one piece for birthdays. Other times if we will really make Pharaoh happy in some way like probably Ruri here – Nikki explained – If you don’t know when you were born then Pharaoh will pick for you one day to celebrate it. He will want to know you before he will start making something for you because all jewellery made by him is personalized.

\- Pharaoh himself doesn’t seem interested in knowing me – Gen tried to not blush thinking about Pharaoh making present for him. He took a look at Pharaoh. He was laughing at something and hugging Ukyo by his waist.

\- Wait! Were you expecting to get into his bedroom tonight? – Mozu laughed.

\- Of course not! – Gen felt his cheeks heating up.

\- Pharaoh wouldn’t spend night with someone who isn’t used to life in harem and rules – Ryusui took a sip of wine from his cup – You aren’t just one time deal if that’s what you thought.

\- How did you… – bicoloured man was kinda shocked.

\- We all have been there. Pharaoh took us all in from worst part of slave market – Ryusui explained not happy about remembering that – Pharaoh does that once per few months. We weren’t really wanted by others – he looked at Pharaoh nuzzling his nose in Ukyo’s neck – Well look at that. Ukyo might have chance tonight. 

When most of people were already full and some were slowly feeling effects of wine it was Ruri’s time to tell a story. Everyone got comfortable on pillows. Gen looked at Pharaoh and noticed him laying down on Ukyo’s lap. Man with emerald green eyes was slowly playing with white and green hair causing Pharaoh to relax more. Gen’s stare was soon noticed. Senku smirked and gave quick look towards Ruri and back to Gen clearly saying ,,Focus on her, not me”. Gen turned his stare in an instant. Pharaoh almost didn’t pay attention to Gen at all and getting caught starring was embarrassing. Man tried to hide his face behind his knees. Gen for a moment wondered if Pharaoh was looking at him when he was paying attention on someone or something else.

Gen had to give it to Ruri. She was amazing storyteller. It was easy to get into her story and understand everything. Everyone else was also enjoying it. Story got to the end and three people again grabbed instruments to play music again. At this moment Senku grabbed Ukyo’s hand and stood up with him. They started walking towards the door. Everyone else also stood up in an instant to bow. Gen felt late with his reaction. It was so sudden need to move. Hyoga opened the door. Pharaoh waved his hand at others and pulled Ukyo right behind him from the room. Hyoga left with them for protection reasons. Music started playing again and whole harem sat down. Gen noticed Lillian again being next to him.

\- Where they… What about the party? – Gen was a bit confused.

\- You didn’t think party will end just because Pharaoh left to take his party somewhere else? As long as I have strength to look after you all we can still have fun – Lillian explained.

\- Pharaoh took Ukyo to his paradise in bedroom. I’ve been there before – Ryusui added with dreamy face – Don’t expect Ukyo to come back to harem today.

\- Did I do anything wrong today? – Gen quietly asked Lillian while again sitting behind table with her – Pharaoh didn’t say much to me today. I have no idea if I’m staying alive or soon I’m gonna be dead.

\- Don’t worry about it. You were great – Lillian patted Gen’s arm and got closer to his ear – About what Senku thought of you – she created few seconds of tension – He said to me that you look gorgeous – Gen started feeling his cheeks heating up – Keep that up and maybe one night he will call for you. But before that I will have to teach you some things.

Gen wasn’t sure what to think. It was nice hearing a compliment but he still knew almost nothing about Pharaoh. Bad information were getting on top of each other while good ones were more little. For what he noticed he was spending nights with at least few people from harem. He also was able to touch others in front of those he also had relationship with. It was hard to tell if they feel jealous or just accept it. Man was also rude enough to leave in the middle of the party not caring about everyone else to do selfish and inappropriate things. Party had purpose to welcome Gen and instead saying anything into his face he rather gosip about him with his mother and keep new person in toxic fear. Yeah he took him from worst place and is making presents for others but isn’t it so they would just ignore him using them and by guilt of new chance in life don’t go against anything he does? Pharaoh said something nice about his appearance and Lillian was predicting that her son will call for him. Was he about to be another mindless toy doing everything Pharaoh desires and tolerate him being selfish and cruel towards other people feelings? Gen wasn’t planning to give him that satisfaction of breaking another person even if that would be last thing he does in life. 

Harem stayed together for two more hours before they started to slowly leave. Lillian was too busy looking at others. Gen took his chance and grabbed knife for cutting meat from the table. He hid object behind his belt. With right slice it could kill a human. Gen decided to keep that on him always from now on. If Pharaoh was about to one day try to force him to anything Gen would protect himself. He thought it was good that previous owner kept him a virgin to sell him for higher price but now it was only increasing his fear from unknown. Gen thought it was stupid but he believed stuff like that should be done with love and not because of animal instincts. For now Pharaoh looked like a beast which just cornered small animal and now was sharpening it's claws before brutal attack. Gen was terrified and wasn’t buying Pharaoh’s smiles and nice words.

No one noticed knife missing at least for now. Gen was able to leave room with it. He followed Ryusui, Mozu and Matsukaze to room for manly part of harem. He already had prepared bed. Everyone changed into their sleeping pants. Gen also got pair for him. It took some time to take off all things from him. Pants from silky material felt nice. Only thing nicer from that was bed itself. Gen thought he could drown in it. Day as a whole was exhausting. bicoloured man thought he will fall asleep soon. Sadly that wasn’t the case. Gen went back in mind to the moment when Senku run in front of him to protect him from getting punished with whip again after failed escape. Pharaoh was ready to get hurt for him. At that moment Gen thought maybe Senku isn’t that bad guy. No one ever tried to protect him. Other slaves were only turning away when he was punished. He actually had hopes in maybe knowing his new owner a bit more before reality hit him. He only needed people to please him without caring for their feelings. Gen was just another victim in his mind. Man felt how his throat is tightening and few tears fall down his cheeks. He thought he is pretty good in reading other’s action and their intentions. He grabbed little knife under his pillow out of fear and tried to sleep. He thought he won’t be able but the amount of things happening in one day pushed him into unconsciousness. How wrong he was while reading one person that got his attention?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was actually breaking my heart to write Gen having wrong opinion about Senku and be scared of him. He kinda has bad memories and think of this situation as just ending up with high class owner with high class slaves ready to use by owner. They are just in ,,intrigued" stage so of course Senku and Gen do their own things not in love... yet ;)
> 
> Because of personal things to do I'm not sure when next chapter will be posted. Maybe in few days from now :) It will be easier to wait because now I stopped at neutral moment and not cliffhanger hehe


	6. One rule of paradise

Senku walked with Ukyo to his royal bedroom and the door was closed behind them. Hyoga knew in moments like this he shouldn’t be right behind door so he moved further into hallway. From there he had some peace and still full view in case of anyone wanting to disturb Pharaoh.

Ukyo stood in front of Senku waiting for his first move. For now he was keeping his eyes down. Pharaoh gently touched blonde’s chin and lifted him up to see his emerald eyes. He would look at them for hours and be reminded about beautiful gems. Senku this time didn’t took long and pulled Ukyo to himself. Short haired man laid his hands on other’s chest. He felt warm hands hugging him and slowly sliding to lower part of back. Shiver went through his spine. Right now he couldn’t see his face anymore but hot breath hitting side of his neck signaled what is probably coming. Senku lightly bit Ukyo’s ear, making him gasp. Pharaoh knows how sensitive he was there and how good move it was to get him in the mood.

Pharaoh smirked, feeling how Ukyo is shiveing under his touch. He reached to other’s golden belt and threw it on the ground. Soon also his pants slid down leaving him only in underwear. Now Ukyo lifted his arms to take off long cape from Senku and in similar way got rid of his lower clothes beside underwear. Ukyo gently pushed his partner to sit on the edge of big bed, already prepared and smelling like flowers. Green eyed man untied sandals and slowly sat on Pharaoh’s lap. In next moment he threw arms around his neck. They looked into each other’s eyes again.

\- Say my name – said Pharaoh with little smile while holding onto his partner’s hips.

\- Senku – Ukyo said with little tremble in his voice. He heard his heart speed up just from that.

It was sweet secret between Senku and his partners. Outside of bedroom no one was allowed to call him by his name because of royal customs. No one knew about this but Senku was granting permission to call him by his name to his partners, but only in bedroom. Beside them nobody could know about this, even Lillian herself. People entering Senku’s bedroom knew but couldn’t share this secret to others nor talk about it with other Pharaoh’s partners. This rule belonged only to paradise in bedroom. It was giving Senku chance to feel more normal and personal with other person. It was also getting excited both sides.

Senku sunk his hand in blond hair and pulled Ukyo down. Their lips finaly met in soft kiss. Both of their faces were turning red not only from wine before. Ukyo uncontrollably moved his hips when he felt hand gripping his butt. Senku broke the kiss feeling shiver in his lower parts. They quickly took down their underwear and moved fully on bed. Senku laid on comfortable pillows and welcomed another kiss from Ukyo now above him. This time short haired man parted his lips and Senku took chance to deepen kiss with his tongue. Pharaoh’s partner squinted his already closed eyes even harder feeling his mouth being explored.

\- Sen…ku… - Ukyo gasped between kisses – I want you to feel good – Ukyo moved his kisses to neck and collarbone. He was being careful to not leave marks. Senku hummed pleased with affection. Ukyo was always the most delicate and Pharaoh really liked this about him.

\- Only if you join me… Ah! – Senku took loud breath when he felt hand gently gripping his groin. 

\- I’m already enjoing it – Ukyo lifted his head to see Senku’s face when he started slidding hand on whole length, teasing top of it the most. Ruby eyed man had slightly parted lips, trying to grasp air. 

Man felt his erection growing so he reached for pot with oil. Ukyo blushed seeing Senku pouring it on his hand. Pharaoh reached to his partner’s butt and started massaging the entrance. He smirked seeing how just teasing is causing him to bit his lip and having hard time in trying to keep up movement on Senku’s groin. Man didn’t keep him waiting for long and slowly pushed first finger inside, getting whine out of Ukyo. Blonde rested head on his partner’s shoulder, feeling finger sliding in his tight space, reaching deep and then almost sliding out. Senku added another finger when hole was stretched enough. Ukyo left erectected groin, feeling it’s ready for later and gripped his partner’s shoulders. Blonde spread his legs more and started moving his hips to meet Senku’s hand movement. Pharaoh started curling his fingers, looking for sensitive spot. He reached really deep and Ukyo suddenly almost screamed with pleasure.

\- There! Senku please! – Ukyo whined when he felt his prostate being hit and moved his hips more. Senku repeated movement of his hand and enjoyed view of blonde shaking and gasping above him. Ukyo felt his climax coming so he grabbed Senku’s wrist – Nghh… Not like that. I want you inside – man kissed his Pharaoh again and blonde removed his fingers.

Ukyo broke the kiss. After losing feeling of fingers, he felt empty inside. He knew it wasn’t for long but his entrance twitched demanding. Man lifted himself on his knees and guided Senku’s groin to his hole. Blonde started slowly sliding on it down. Just tip was already stretching him more than fingers. Half of the way through he rested hands on partner’s chest. Ukyo looked at Senku who had teasing gaze. Pharaoh grabbed waist of his partner and slid him down all the way. 

\- Senku! – Ukyo screamed suddenly feeling more full than ever. Blonde looked at ruby eyes with spark of concern.

\- Are you ok? – Senku asked and Ukyo nodded with a smile. It was their usual back and forth with being delicate and a bit rough. Changing pace was getting them excited because there were no warnings.

\- My turn – blonde smirked and started moving his hips up and down. Senku dropped his head on the pillow when he felt tight place moving around his intimate part. He gasped for air and placed his hands on moving thighs of his partner. Ukyo was sighing everytime he slid down. He started rocking his hips to feel even better and give more pleasure to Senku.

\- You look amazing like that – Senku gasped with little crack in his voice. 

Man looked at a bit misty emerald eyes, sweat slowly falling down torso and moving hips. White haired man couldn’t hold himself and pushed his own hips up when blonde slid down. Ukyo yelped feeling Senku’s length deeper in him, hitting his prostate. Suddenly Pharaoh pushed blonde so he could lay down on his back, without stopping moving inside him. Now being above he grabbed legs behind knees and spread Ukyo’s legs more to reach deeper with every thrust. Man grabbed pillow behind his head to hold onto something. Senku was already holding his butt up, pushing in him faster.

\- Senku I’m close… - Ukyo gasped feeling constant hits abusing his prostate. Tears were building up in eyes, making vision a bit blurry. He stretched his arms asking Senku to come closer. Pharaoh lowered his head and felt arms hugging his neck. Ruby eyed man wanted Ukyo to feel even better so he reached to his erection, stimulating it. Blonde shivered when he felt that – Sen…Senku! – Ukyo screamed feeling another bite on his ear and come on his partner’s torso. Senku was still thrusting in him through whole orgasm and soon after that Pharaoh reached his own climax because he couldn’t keep up longer and bit onto Ukyo’s clollarbone. Blonde felt how warmth is filing him up through last trusts until Senku stopped and laid on Ukyo’s chest. Both tried to calm their breath down. Pharaoh looked at his partner when he felt hands gently stroking his not all standing anymore hair. Senku left gentle kiss on Ukyo’s lips and pulled out his groin from blonde. He moved to also lay down on bed, still trying to calm his breath.

\- Can I? – Ukyo looked at Senku who smiled and opened his arms. Blonde laid down his head on moving torso. Listening to Senku’s heartbeat was one of his favorite things to do. It was relaxing and made him even more sleepy. Pharaoh hugged him even closer and was able to cover them with soft material. Senku felt exhausted in good way. He noticed Ukyo already sleeping. Pharaoh stroked his short hair until he also fall asleep.

Morning light hit Senku’s eyes, making them slowly open. He noticed Ukyo now sleeping on his shoulder and hugging his torso. Pharaoh smiled and left soft kiss on his forehead. Ukyo opened his eyes feeling that and saw Senku smiling at him. Blonde wasn’t sure if there was more beautiful sight than this.

\- Morning – Senku said and laid on his side to face Ukyo better.

\- Morning – Ukyo smiled – How were you sleeping?

\- Good, don’t worry – he was drawing shape of Ukyo’s collarbone with his finger and noticed his bite mark still there – After long day with so many good things happening it would be hard to get nightmares – he chuckled.

\- New person huh? – blonde asked – Gen? – he added remembering name.

\- He looked more scared than I expected – Senku sighed – He was really feisty on slave market and even tried to escape, so that was surprising.

\- He will get used to life in palace. We all did – Ukyo reassured with a smile.

\- Would you mind supporting him at least till he feels more comfortable? Usually Ryusui is doing this but I’m afraid he would be… too much in terms of personality and Matsukaze and Mozu would probably scare him even more – Senku thought out loud.

\- You didn’t even need to ask because I was already kinda thinking about it. I was even glad you picked someone smaller like me. Now I won’t be the only one – Ukyo gasped in acting way and playfully laid on top of Senku – But does this mean you got tired of me?!

\- Never! – Senku pretended to be shocked and hugged Ukyo – No one is cuter than you.

\- As a man I shouldn’t like being called cute but here I am, enjoying you calling me cute – Ukyo blushed and turned his eyes to the side.

\- See? Here you go again! Cute! – Senku grabbed Ukyo’s cheeks and pulled him to give him a kiss. Ukyo responded to it with a smile – I could really lay here all day with you but responsibilities are calling.

\- I will take a bath, go back to harem and check how Gen is doing – Ukyo listed out loud and got up from bed.

\- Thank you – Senku sit up and watched Ukyo dress up with clothes from yesterday.

\- Don’t work too hard Senku – Ukyo went back for last kiss and when Senku gave it to him and nodded, he left the room. Blonde moved towards bath.

Ukyo spent longer time in bath to relax his a bit sore body. He left dirty clothes in basket and took clean rectangular material from his shelf for moments like that and tied it around his hips. Golden belt helped keeping it all in place. Man walked back to room for men. As soon as he closed the door, everyone sit up from bed. Everyone beside Gen who was already sitting on bed hugging his legs, probably didn’t sleeping much or waking up early. Ryusui, Mozu and Matsukaze looked at Ukyo with curious eyes.

\- How was it? – Ryusui asked with a grin.

\- Wonderful, as always – Ukyo sit on his bed.

\- I see – Ryusui walked to blonde and poked bite mark with his finger. Ukyo blushed and covered marked spot with his hand.

\- How was your first night? – Ukyo looked at Gen, wanting to change the subject.

\- Not the best, not the worst – Gen shrugged, not liking sudden attention towards him.

\- But I bet you think beds here are nice – Ukyo added while tying another material around his torso to hide mark.

\- I guess – bicloured man admitted moving his hand on soft material.

\- Today you will see how normal day in harem looks like – blonde smiled towards new person. He responded with a bit curious gaze so he took that as good sign. He wanted to help Gen feel more comfortable even without Pharaoh’s request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for long wait but I hit mental wall and mixed that with personal stuff. There are few USen fanfics on ao3 but wow there are literally none where USen are getting spicy and nothing on other sites haha So I guess I had to be first to do it and needed time to think what type of lover Ukyo would be :) I hope you like it :D


	7. First day

Everyone started their day with bath in two separated by gender bathrooms. Gen still didn’t feel comfortable enough to walk naked around other guys just yet, so he took a bath in bathtub instead of big pool. Men didn’t picked on him for that, knowing he needs time to get used to some stuff. 

All of them went back to rooms to dress up. Gen only had clothes from yesterday so he put them on again, wondering if he will get other piece of clothing. Washing and drying was a must if he didn’t want to walk around in smelly clothes. Bicoloured man decided to talk about this with Lillian if he will get a chance. 

First meal whole harem ate together in same room where party was happening before. On tables was less food to pick from but it still looked like it could fill more people than just harem. For sure Gen’s stomach felt full and happy. There was no more growling. Everyone sat where they wanted without little selection which was happening during party. Ukyo was sitting on Gen’s right side and Nikki on his left. Bicoloured man already knew blonde girl is nice so he felt comfortable. Short haired man also wasn’t mean to him this morning even if Gen was answering his questions in a little cold way. On second thought he felt a bit guilty so he wanted to make a better start.

\- You mentioned normal type of day in harem. Can you say more about it? – Gen started with a smile.

\- Ohh yes – Ukyo looked at him happy because Gen started talk by himself with more confidence – After meal we have three lessons.

\- Lessons? – man was actually confused.

\- What? Surprised Pharaoh Senku gives us free education? – emerald eyed man smirked.

\- I thought maybe only Lillian talks about manners and how to look pretty – he whooshed his longer part of hair, actually liking his new look.

\- This too – Ukyo laughed – but it’s a bit more organized than you think. Turquoise teaches us writting, reading and drawing. Jasper is responsible for History and Mathematics. Kaseki teaches how to make objects and jewelry. Sometimes Chrome is taking his place. He was in harem before but got promoted as Kaseki’s student because he is an architect. Kaseki sometimes just doesn’t have time because he is focused on Pharaoh’s pyramid. Yuzuriha who was in harem before, took Lillian’s lessons about sewing. Now Lillian is teaching manners, dancing, playing on instruments and singing lessons if someone has potential for it. Three lessons are picked once per two days. Days in between are free for us.

\- That’s actually a lot – Gen was shocked in genuine way. He was forced to work for hours as a slave so he really didn’t like more work.

\- Yeah, Pharaoh’s actually cares about our education. If someone like Chrome, Yuzuriha or Taiju, with some kind of circumstance gets out of harem, they already have skills to work in town or here in palace – Ukyo looked at his ring with emerald gem from Pharaoh - Pharaoh even sometimes on rare occasions takes over lesson about making jewelry.

\- Doesn’t he have like… country stuff to do? – bicoloured man asked.

\- Yeah but he really likes making jewelry. He has talent for it – blonde showed his emerald ring as proof – So if he has time, he makes jewelry by himself or takes over our lesson about it to share some tips. Amazing right?

\- Yes, seems pretty amazing – Gen checked out Ukyo’s ring and took a look at others – Doesn’t he eat with us like during party?

\- No, he eats with us only during supper. Other meals he eats with Lillian – Ukyo answered – Going back to lessons. Today we have writting, History and manners. We split into three groups. Four or three people per group. We can actually pick with who we want to be to feel comfortable or who wants can be in different group each day – he looked at Gen for a moment – Do you want to be in my group today?

\- That would be great – Gan said with genuine smile – But who will be with us?

\- Did you met someone closer yesterday? – blonde asked.

\- I guess I spent some time with Nikki and Homura yesterday – he mentioned and looked at familiar women.

\- All right – Ukyo looked at two women – Nikki, Homura, do you mind being in our group today?

\- Sure – Nikki answered with a smile and pat Gen’s shoulder.

\- I don’t care in which group I am so whatever – pink haired woman shrugged. Gen sighed feeling relief, knowing he will be with all familiar people.

\- Each lesson takes an hour and we just switch groups between teachers – Ukyo added –. After lessons we have dinner together and then free time until supper. We can polish our skills from lessons like dancing, sewing or playing on istruments, finish projects started during lessons or just rest and spend time together. Then we eat supper with Pharaoh and Lillian and go to our rooms.

\- Overal that’s a lot of information – Gen summarized.

\- Normal day in harem. You will get used to this pretty fast – blonde smiled and in this moment Lillian walked into room. Everyone stood up. This time Gen wasn’t too late. 

\- Good morning – Lillian greeted everyone with a smile – Are everyone done with eating? – whole harem nodded – Great! Groups are also formed? – Ruri, Kohaku, Ryusui and Amaryllis walked to Lillian – You four start with writting – Kirisame, Matsukaze and Mozu went next – You three History – Ukyo, Gen, Nikki and Homura followed as last group – And you four go with me for Manners lesson.

Lillian lead her group to small room with one chair and four little tables. Sitting behind them would be only possible while sitting on the ground. Each table had prepared papyrus scrolls and something to write. Few chests near walls had prepared items needed for lessons. Everyone sat behind picked tables. Gen looked unsure at papyrus because he didn’t know how to write.

\- It’s just for notes. You can draw on it too – Ukyo whispered and Gen nodded.

\- Today we have new person with us – Lillian started and sat on chair in front of everyone – I think having Gen today is good moment to talk about relations in harem and with other people in palace. This is for you Gen – she lifted little bag and waited until man walked to her to take that. He looked inside when he got back behind desk.

\- Money?! – man was shocked seeing number of coins – But… that’s a lot!

\- Everyone in harem gets monthly number of coins to spend on whatever they want. When someone gets into harem, that person gets double of that because they need to buy more things like clothes for example – Lillian explained and Gen got his answer about how he can get more clothes – I think half of that will be enough for essentials and rest you can spend on things you just want or save that.

\- Where I can buy clothes? – Gen asked.

\- You have three ways – Lillian showed three fingers – You can buy from room with clothes where I was dressing you up. Those are clothes made by palace tailors. You can make clothes by yourself or buy from others – bicoloured man was a bit confused – Nikki can you remind us and Gen how transactions between people work in palace?

\- All materials and some items are being bought in town. Most of it goes to tailors and craftsmen. Rest are for teaching purposes and used during lessons. Like Lillian said we can buy clothes and items from tailors and craftsmen. On sewing and crafting lessons we can make our own things and either keep them to ourselves or sell them to others in harem or servants. We can also buy materials to use them during lessons or use in our own time – Nikki explained perfectly.

\- What downside is visible during those transactions Homura? – Lillian looked at other girl.

\- If you don’t have talent or at least don’t work enough to make it look decent – Homura looked at Gen – you won’t like using it by yourself and no one will buy things from you. So you will have less money and wait longer for things made by people who actually can make good things.

\- I think it’s pretty good deal – Lillian looked at Gen – We teach how to do everything and all you need is effort to work hard and don’t avoid everything. We make a lot of things like clothes, jewelry, pottery and many everyday use items. You will for sure find something you could do good – woman turned her gaze at blonde man – Ukyo, where people from harem can go and with who they can talk?

\- We can only move in harem section in palace, or in garden if there is at least one guard watching us, or… - Ukyo blushed a bit – to Pharaoh’s bedroom if he is calling for one of us – Gen remembered how Ukyo just got back from that place this morning – These two additional places can be visited by special paths still in harem section.

\- What about other places? – Gen asked, already feeling trapped even if that was cage made of gold.

\- There aren’t really that interesting places my dear – Lillian said – In harem you all are protected by guards. People visiting palace can’t really see you. There are just places where servants, guards, tailors, cooks, craftsmen, priests, teachers are working and living. Would you feel fine invading someone’s home or distracting from work?

\- Not really – Gen looked down on his desk.

\- So now you know. There is also throne room and other places where my son is working – blonde woman added – No one beside Ryusui can go there – Gen looked at her in questionable way – I know, I know. It’s one of wild ideas of my son. He promoted Ryusui to be his advisor but at the same time he wants to keep him in harem. No one from outside knows Ryusui is also part of harem. I already talked about it with him that Ryusui could be just one or another but Senku is stubborn, don’t listen to me about this and let him be both – she massaged her temples. Gen felt bad shiver going through his spine. Lillian just pretty much confirmed that Pharaoh can sometimes ignore her and do whatever he wants with no taking ,,No” as an answer – Ukyo we went in kinda different direction. Please say with who people from harem can talk to?

\- With everyone from harem section so when Pharaoh visits us, our guardian Lillian, with people from harem, guards, servants, teachers and messengers who deliver orders to tailors, craftsmen and cooks. Products made by us are send to section for people who work outside harem but still in palace. If someone will buy something, money will be delivered to person who made certain thing – Ukyo answered. 

\- Excellent! – Lillian stood up and everyone followed – That’s it for today lesson. Next go to Turquoise’s writting lesson.

Both lessons with Turquoise and Jasper were more practical and harder for Gen to follow. Gladly others were mostly given works to do while Turquoise spend most of time explaining to Gen fundamental rules about writting and first easier works to try. Jasper was talking about history of Egypt. Others were making notes while Gen tried to note things by little drawings that only he could understand. It was too early for him to write. Jasper didn’t mind what Gen was doing and Ukyo even confirmed that teacher was speaking slower than usual. Bicoloured man was thanking for extra care about him. 

Lessons ended faster than Gen expected probably because of emotions and many new informations. Again whole harem met for dinner with everyone beside Lillian and Pharaoh. Next they had free time and Gen decided to spend most of it on learning how to write because drawing was taking too long time. He really didn’t like extra work when something could be done faster and easier. Ukyo was kind enough to spend his own free time by helping Gen. Bicoloured man expected Lillian to give some kind of raport about his progress to Pharaoh and man wasn’t sure if ruler will stay silent and ignore whole situation or actually make comment about it during supper. If he will make a comment then Gen wondered how good he was because he didn’t really hear bad comments from teachers. Unless others were doing better or worse than him during their first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really fun to write Gen and Ukyo friendship (^-^)


	8. Avoiding conflict

\- Turquoise is gonna be suprised during our next writting lesson – Ukyo said with a smile, looking at Gen’s progress.

\- Thanks but I wouldn’t get so much today without your help – Gen was happy hearing praise.

\- Are we done for today? Remember resting is also important – blonde started callecting all materials from the ground.

\- Yeah – bicoloured man stretched his tired hands.

\- We have some time before dinner. Any more plans for today? – Ukyo asked and stood up.

\- I guess I will go buy some new clothes because I’m already walking in same outfit for two days – man touched his lavender material – Moving around in same thing as slave was normal but here I see people changing clothes everyday.

\- I would really want to join you but I’m not good in picking clothes for myself, not to mention advising someone – Ukyo spotted familiar blonde – Nikki are you free now? Do you want to help Gen pick few clothes?

\- Clothes? – woman walked to them excited – Sure! Let’s go Gen! – she grabbed man around his elbow and dragged his out of room.

\- Yeah, sure I will deal with this by myself – Ukyo sighed looking at materials and finished collecting everything to leave it in Gen’s personal things.

Gen and Nikki ended up again in room with many clothes. Man didn’t plan to spend half of money on clothes but he wanted to have at least few options to not force servants to wash everyday. With little help he picked three tunics up to knees and six rectangular materials which could be tied around his hips or torso in multiple ways. He also got convinced for two more feminine dresses which were reaching to the ground. Gen picked for himself one pair of short sandals just in case even if he was used to walking barefoot. Man didn’t need more shiny things beside golden belt, earrings and bracelets he already had. His attention got only simple gold ring without gems, to play around. Nikki also picked for him make up items that would suit him and brush to help in taking care of his hair. Gen had fun posing in new clothes in front of Nikki. She also showed him multiple ways to wear rectangular material. 

\- I think that’s enough. It’s still more than I expected – Gen looked at folded clothes and bag with rest of little things – How do I pay for this?

\- You leave money in this box with list of things you took. I already wrote the list – Nikki showed piece of filled papyrus.

\- Thanks – Gen reached to his bag of money and started counting coins – How they could know nobody is stealing anything?

\- Everyday few servants check if anything is missing. If something is missing then it’s pretty easy to look through stuff of people living here and if thief is found then stolen things are taken back and that person doesn’t get their next monthly paymant which is worth more than stolen item. So stealing isn’t really worth it – Nikki explained. 

Gen felt cold sweat on his back. He remembered little knife he stole during party but nodoby was going through their things after that. He thought maybe in big kitchen, cooking for dozens or even more people, stuff are getting lost all the time or fall behind furnitures so nobody is looking for missing knife. For now Gen thought stealing anything else would be too risky. He went back to counting coins to not build any suspicion in Nikki. When he finished and put money in box, he noticed woman is fidgeting clearly trying to say something but hold herself up.

\- Is something wrong? – Gen asked to encourage her.

\- Oh nothing! – woman slightly blushed and looked away – I was just wondering if you want to also look for some kind of more sensual set of clothes if… - she paused - if Pharaoh will call for you one evening.

\- Wh-What?! - he stammered with eyes wide open.

\- I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! That was stupid question… - she covered her face embarrassed.

\- Do all people get called? – Gen asked trying to not act scared.

\- Of course not – Nikki said in more confident way now – Only those who get his attention. You saw who during party – Gen remembered people sitting with Pharaoh and now understood what being step closer meant – But no one who was called ever refused so it’s probably not bad.

\- Or Pharaoh doesn’t take ,,no” as an answer – Gen suggested.

\- I don’t really know – she sighed – So you want to pick something?

\- I think I will pass for now. He probably won’t even pick me. I was horrible to him when he bought me from slave market. I didn’t know who he was but still. He didn’t really focused on me during party and probably said to Lillian that I look nice only to make her happy after she worked hard on me. No extra clothes are needed – he closed little box and stood up.

\- Whatever you say – Nikki also stood up to join him and they walked from room with bought items.

\- I will bring this to my room – said Gen and started walking through hallway.

\- See you at dinner – Nikki waved and went other way.

Everyone from harem walked into room for supper. This time Gen could sit with Nikki and few other people. He was kinda sad about not being able to sit with Ukyo but two out of three meals were still fine. This time Pharaoh will join them so harem split into two groups again. Pharaoh Senku finally walked into room with Lillian and everyone stood up and bowed to them. They sat behind the table and everyone followed. Lillian this time sat with her son since beginning. Senku gestured that everyone could eat now. Gen this time get no gaze from ruler so he relaxed a bit and started eating.

\- So how was Gen’s first day? – Senku looked at Lillian and Ukyo.

\- It’s visible that he wasn’t educated much but he is really trying his best. Turquoise said he is a bit slow but careful in what he is doing. He was drawing instead of writting during History lesson with Jasper but he was able to recognize few little drawing about things he talked about. Rest is probably understable only for Gen but it shows he is listening and try to find ways to not fall behind, even if he can’t write yet – Lillian explained what she talked about with other teachers – On my lesson about manners he learned about relations between people in palace. I also gave him money.

\- That’s good to hear. At least he doesn’t ignore teachers like Mozu and actually understand stuff compared to Taiju who was always falling behind – Senku chuckled and looked at Ukyo – Anything interesting after lessons?

\- Gen actually wanted to practice writting in our free time so I helped him a bit. I can’t wait for Turquoise’s reaction when she will see sudden progress in him – Ukyo said with proud voice.

\- Really? – Pharaoh smiled and looked over towards Gen. He sensed gaze on him and looked up. He noticed ruler looking at him with a smile. Bicoloured man opened his eyes wider, out of confusion and then quickly turned them towards table again – Anything else? – Pharaoh turned his eyes back to people which he was talking to.

\- Nikki helped him pick few clothes and items for himself – Ukyo added.

\- Great, maybe he will feel more like part of harem and not a stranger anymore – said more relaxed Senku.

Pharaoh walked out of room without anyone from harem. Gen felt relief when he realized that ruler calling for someone isn’t everyday thing. Lillian waited until everyone left the room before she walked to her personal bedroom. This time Gen was more relaxed going to sleep in bed that was next to Ukyo’s bed. Blue eyed man fall asleep fast from all the work he did that day.

Next day lessons were more practical and creative. Mathematics with Jasper wasn’t easy but Gen knew fundamentals about numbers and counting so he didn’t feel completly new to this. Compared to writting lesson with Turquoise, drawing was relaxing. They had to draw happy memory. Gen drew flowers which he was seeing when he was outside during his life as a slave. He remembered Pharaoh mentioning garden but he didn’t have courage to ask if he can go there yet. During lesson with Kaseki they were making clay pots. It was first thing bicoloured man could do for himself so he made vase for flowers. Old teacher even complimented his work. Gen thought Kaseki might be his favorite teacher.

This time Gen wanted to relax a bit during free time. Right after dinner Ryusui wanted Ukyo’s help with instrument so both of them disappeared from common room to not disturb anyone. Gen was thinking how others are probably taking advantage of Ukyo’s hepful side, when he noticed two women dancing without music. He believed their names were Kohaku and Amaryllis. All of a sudden Ruri sat next to blue eyed man when he got comfortable on pillows, while observing dancing women.

\- They are good right? – Ruri started talk in innocent way.

\- I’m not an expert but I like it – Gen nodded – Are they practicing for next party? Moves doesn’t look the same.

\- It’s not for group show but individual dance – blonde corrected – Tomorow we have dancing lesson with Lillian so they are preparing for that to probably show her.

\- Are they… competing against each other? – Gen questioned out loud when he noticed Kohaku and Amaryllis sometimes glaring at each other and sometimes smirking seeing other trip. 

\- Good deduction – Ruri smiled – Compete but in pretty friendly way. They motivate each other to be better and they can also spend time like normal friends. Just their same goal created rivalry – Gen looked at her confused – Both of them want to give sons to Pharaoh. They have chance because they already were with Paraoh compared to other women in harem – she started whispering – I’m kinda biased so I root for my sister. Don’t tell Amaryllis even if she probably knows.

\- Ohh – Gen looked at the ground – And what about you? You also sit with Pharaoh during meals.

\- I don’t have romantic relationship with Pharaoh. For personal reasons I can’t explain it – Ruri turned towards dancing women and Gen followed. 

Kohaku and Amaryllis really tried to get on top of life in harem. Gen only wondered if they were doing it out of love for Pharaoh or out of desire to rule over others. If just to be main woman around, Gen already felt bad for potential kids which probably wouldn’t get love they deserve and be just trophies showing who is on top. Others would have to take care of them. Eventual daughters would probably be even more neglected just for not being boys. Gen didn’t expect Pharaoh to even lift a finger to take care of kids. 

Bicoloured man really wanted to imagine version where Kohaku and Amaryllis are doing this for love reason and would love their kids, no matter what gender they would be and Pharaoh would give them attention. Sadly he experienced too many negative things in life to be positive in deeper, more complicated thoughts.

\- Hey there, Gen right? – two women walked to them and Kohaku started talking – We saw you were actually watching us so say which one was better?

\- Isn’t it better to ask Ruri? – Gen felt drop of sweat falling down his temple.

\- She is my sister. Of course she will say that I was better – Kohaku rolled her eyes and stared at Gen.

\- So which one? – Amaryllis asked really interested.

\- I think both dances were equally good - Gen looked at focused on him women.

\- Then it’s a draw – Amaryllis looked at Kohaku.

\- So we will add few new moves and tomorrow rematch when Lillian will see us – Kohaku thought out loud.

\- Sounds good – both of them walked again towards open space in room to practice.

\- Good choice – Ruri pat Gen’s shoulder.

\- I assumed they would argue longer if I would pick any of them – Gen explained – I really can’t see much difference in dance but it’s still better to pick a choice which won’t make you a target in eyes of one of sides.

\- That was clever manipulation to motivate them instead of becoming enemies of one of them – blonde noticed.

\- I just avoided potential conflict with words – Gen chuckled with Ruri.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy idea of Pharaoh Senku and are ready for some harem drama. He is kind but that doesn't mean he is easy to take. Comments below would be nice ;)
> 
> Chapters will be coming in irregular time but I will for sure post them.


End file.
